Aka Red / Ken Shidou
History The Red Millenium Ranger is a legendary & mysterious Power Ranger that appears in Power Rangers Ultimate Alliance. He is believed to be either the last or only Millenium Ranger on the planet. He has the ability to morph into any of the past Red Rangers. He first appeared to was fighting some zomfierds & he gave him a chest filled with Ranger Keys, telling him to give them to five young teenagers, & that these new rangers will have the ability to morph into the past Power Rangers. ☀The Red MIllennium Ranger is the embodiment of all the primary Red Rangers who give Tyzonn the Power Rangers Address Book to find older Power Ranger members to fight against Chronos. Before the start of Super Megaforce, the The Red MIllennium Ranger searched the universe for the Ranger Keys and formed the Red Pirates, taking Gosei and Rolly Joger under their wing. However, after he learns his true intentions and sells his group to the Navy, the Red Ranger Supreme trusts Gosei with the bulk of the Ranger Keys, the Super Mega Skyship Zord, and Tensou. He disappears, directing Navy forces in his direction and allowing Gosei to escape to form a new team of Rangers. After the fall of the Navy, the Red Ranger Supreme finally appears to Gosei who thanks him before he disappears. Some time later it reappears mysteriously to prove the merit of the Rangers Royal Beast in being a team of Power Rangers. ARSENAL * [[MILLENNIUM MORPHER / X MORPHER|'MILLENNIUM MORPHER / X MORPHER']] * MILLENNIUM THUNDER CRYSTALS * Power gems * POWERRANGERS AND SENTAI ADRESS BOOK * VICTORY BALL * [[X SUPER SWORDS|'X SUPER SWORDS']]' ' * [[SUPER MEGA SABER|'SUPER MEGA SABER']] * [[NINJA STORM SWORD|'NINJA STORM SWORD']] * [[DELTA BLASTERS|'DELTA BLASTERS']] * [[TYRANNO ROD|'TYRANNO ROD']] * DRAGON GAUTLET * SUPER MAGNUM BLASTER * MILLENNIUM ULTRA SUPER SABER * RANGER CHEST X VEHICLES * BATTLE CARS * [[Boat Celestial|'Boat Celestial']] * [[RVD CARS|'RVD CARS']] * [[VECTOR CYCLES|'VECTOR CYCLES']] * MILLENNIUM WOLF CYCLE ZORDS * RESCUE PHOENIX JET ZORD◆◆● * [[MILLENNIUM ULTRA MEGAZORD|'MILLENNIUM ULTRA MEGAZORD']]◆''' * [[MILLENNIUM RUNNER MEGAZORD|'''MILLENNIUM RUNNER MEGAZORD]]◆''' * [[MILLENNIUM RUNNER ZORD|'''MILLENNIUM RUNNER ZORD]]◆''' * [[SENTINEL ZORD|'''SENTINEL ZORD]]◆''' * [[BLUE LION ZORD|'''BLUE LION ZORD]]◆''' * '''CYBERZORD◆ BATTLE MODES [[SOUL CALLING RED|'SOUL CALLING RED']] RED MILLENNIUM DRAGON BATTILIZER [[BATTILIZER SOUL CALLING|'BATTILIZER SOUL CALLING']] [[KNIGHT MODE|'KNIGHT MODE']] [[Guardian Mode|'Guardian Mode']] Sixth Ranger Mode FORMS NEW FORMS [[Ex Powers Ultimate Alliance|'Ex Powers Ultimate Alliance']] ' Horde Forms' Legend Hero Forms POWERS **'Shadow Manipulation':. can create or manipulate darkness, often by mentally accessing a dimension of dark energy and manipulating it. *'Telekinesis': is able to move objects with his mind. *'Super-Strength': . can lift objects up to several tons, but his strength limit is currently unknown. He can also deliver strikes much more powerful than the average human's. He is also easily able to lift large pieces of debris. *'Psychic Abilities': . has the ability to read minds, pinpoint locations, and see the future in some instances (though *prefers not to use this). *'Super Speed': . has the power to move and react at superhuman speeds. This includes his physical speed, reaction time, and reflexes. His maximum speed is unknown, but somewhere along the regions of the speed of sound. When using this power, everything in normal motion appears to slow down to his perspective, while he accelerates to his opponent's. *'Molecular Alteration': has the power to transform his molecular structure to the structure of anything he touches. This gives him the physical properties and strength of the object he touches. This power is most often affiliated with Metal Manipulation. *'Phase Shifting': can phase his molecules through solid objects at will, which is very useful when escaping enemies or dodging physical assaults. *'Force-Field Projection': has the power to create force-fields, which can be used defensively, e.g as a barrier, or offensively, e.g; to cut off an opponent's oxygen supply or as a force of propulsion. *'Psychometry': . has psychometry, meaning he can sense the auras of anyone or anything in the vicinity, the exact distance limit is unknown. *'Enhanced Hearing': . is able to hear things that others cannot, as even the most minute sounds are audible to him. *'Telescopic Vision': . can see things that are at incredible distances,as if looking through a telescope. He also notices every tiny detail on an object. *'Superhuman Tracking': . is able to track an individual or object through supernatural means; sometimes referred to as "pathfinding". *'Invisibility': is able to render himself unseen to the naked eye. *'Telepathy': can read the thoughts of, or to mentally communicate with others. *'Technopathy': . can manipulate technology. Manifested as a special form of electrical/telekinetic manipulation, a special form of "morphing" which allows physical interaction with machines, or even a psychic ability that allows for mental interface with computer data. *'Mind Control': can alter the perceptions of others, and control the actions of others with the mind. *'Time Manipulation': can affect the flow of time by slowing, accelerating, reversing, or stopping it. **'Temporal Protection': 's mind is immune to alterations in the time stream, allowing him to retain memories of prior timelines before the alterations when others may not. He'll notice if someone time travels to the past or rewinds time. **'Temporal Immunity': . is immune to temporal/time based powers. *'Healing Factor': . can heal himself or others rapidly and with greater finality from any injury; the rate of recovery varies from character to character. **'Resurrection':. can bring others back to life. Due to the strain that this puts on his body, Z.J. can only use this power occasionally. *'Duplication': can create physical or temporal/past and future duplicates of himself. *'Power Augmentation': can enhance or weaken the powers of others. *'Power Bestowal': . can bestow powers or jump-start latent powers. *'Power Negation': can cancel the superpowers of others. *'Power Sensing': . can sense or recognize superhuman powers. *'Merging': can temporarily merge two or more beings into a single being, which results in a completely new and stronger being. *'Cross-Dimensional Awareness': . can detect actions and events in other dimensions. *'Dimensional travel:' can travel between two or more dimensions, realities, realms, etc. *'Memory Manipulation': . can erase or enhance the memories of others. **'Precognition': . is able to to perceive the future. It may be expressed in vague dreams while asleep, other times it can be clear and can occur at will. It may also be used as a form of "danger sense" to show him that he is being threatened and from what direction it is coming from. *'Possession': . is able to take control and inhabit the body of an individual. *'Gravity Manipulation': can manipulate or generate gravitons, or other types of gravitational interactions. *'Reality Warping': . can change or manipulate reality itself. *'Illusions': . is able alter or deceive the perceptions of another. Can be sensory, a light or sound-based effect, or an alteration of mental perceptions. May overlap with reality warping when it is possible to interact with the illusions. *'Animation': . can bring inanimate objects to life or to free an individual from petrification. *'Flight': . has been shown to have the capability to fly. During his time with the Element Fury Rangers, whenever he flies, he's usually covered in fire, much like the Human Torch from the Fantastic Four. *'Werewolf Physiology': Due to 's Halloween curse, he is able to transform into a werewolf, which is always associated with the appearance of the full moon. He gains the traits of werewolves, most obvious being ability to change into a wolf with the natural characteristics inherent to both wolves and humans, including senses, stamina , etc. Unlike his other powers, this one cannot be controlled, and can only be stopped once morning hits. After the Curse of the Red special, he no longer suffers from this and can no longer transform into a werewolf again. *'Probability manipulation':. is able to alter probability, causing unlikely things to happen, or likely things not to happen. *'Energy Blasts': . can fire various forms of energy from his body. *'Energy Conversion': . can absorb one form of energy and convert it into another form of energy. *'Electrical Transportation': . is able to travel through electrical conduits (such as power lines or telephone lines). He can also enter through devices such as televisions, electrical poles or computers. *'Portal Creation': . is able to create wormholes, portation "discs" or other spatial portals for transport between two non-adjacent locations. This is Z.J's alternative method of transportation should the teleportation system be dysfunctional at the Command Center. *'Metamorphosis':. can change his/someone else's physical, biological form to mimic the appearance, characteristics and/or power set of other individuals. = * Aka Red - Super Sentai counterpart in Boukenger Vs Super Sentai . Gokaiger Hand Off Akibaranger Zyouhger Super Animal War Ken Shidou - Tokusatsu counterpart in Gransazer .Category:POWERRANGERS ULTIMATE ALLIANCE Category:Red Ranger Category:Male